


Saint Paddy's Day

by milanthruil



Series: Danny Jackson [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Holidays, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Daniel is getting ready for Saint Paddy's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Paddy's Day

Claire Jackson walked into Daniel’s room and stopped short. Her four-year-old son was sitting in the middle of the floor, his face and arms almost completely covered in green scribbles.

“Danny Jackson, what on Earth are you doing?” Claire asked, trying to hold back a smile.

Daniel paused in his coloring and looked up, beaming his most brilliant smile at his mother. “Colorin’.” He replied proudly.

“On your arms?”

Daniel’s smile faded.

Claire knelt down next to him. “What’s wrong, Danny?”

Daniel chewed his lower lip. “I don’ have any green, Mama.”

Claire furrowed her brows. “What are you talking about, sweetie?”

“Tomorrow is Saint Paddy’s Day an’ we hafta wear green an’ I don’t have any green an’ if I go to preschool with no green on the other kids will pinch me.” Daniel’s wide blue eyes filled with tears. “They ‘ready call me names an’ I don’ wanna be pinched too.”

Claire gently took the green marker from Daniel’s hands and put the cap back on. “Come here.” She set the marker down and opened her arms. Daniel picked his stuffed camel by the foot and climbed into his mom's lap, burrowing his face into her shoulder and smearing some of the green on her shirt. “What do you say we get you cleaned up and find you some green to wear to preschool tomorrow?” Daniel nodded. Claire scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom where she sat him on the counter and washed his face and arms. “There we go. Now,” she lifted him back up and stood him on the floor, “let’s go find you some green, young man.” Daniel scurried after his mom as she walked into her bedroom. Claire opened one of the bureau drawers, pulled out an old forest green bandana of Melburn’s and tied it around Daniel’s head. She turned him to face the full-length mirror.

“I look like Daddy!” Daniel announced happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Claire smiled, bending down to tuck a stray bit of Daniel’s medium blond hair under the edge of the bandana. “What do you think, Danny? Is it green enough?”

Daniel nodded. “It’s perfect!” Suddenly, he frowned. “Mama?”

“Yes, Danny?”

Daniel looked up at his mother, his face the picture of seriousness, and held up his camel. “What will Lumpy wear?”

The End


End file.
